1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor used for converging carrier object to a conveyor line, and more particularly, to a belt junction conveyor in which a returning belt is prevented from moving toward the direction of a bias angle due to inclined pulleys mounted on an upper side and a lower side.
2. Prior Art
A belt junction conveyor (converging conveyor) provided at a confluence of a transportation line is disposed to a conveyor line obliquely (45 degrees), and a rewinding part (or a returning part) of a converging side belt is mounted on the disposed part. In a known prior art, a belt is advanced by providing the upper side and the lower side of a rewinding part with a guide body made of aluminum sheet (for example, Patent Document 1). In another prior art, in order to prevent a belt from meandering, a sliding strip is employed (for example, Patent Documents 2 and 3). Or, in another prior art, a narrow belt type allows a belt to travel by bending it vertically at the rewinding part without applying torsion so as to prevent the meandering of a belt.
When a non-rotator such as upper and lower guide bodies, sliding strip, or a fixed pipe as described above is used in such a manner to rewind a belt to change its traveling direction, the travel load of a belt becomes extremely large due to slide toward such a non-rotator, thus requires a mass capacity motor. As an upstream belt rewound in an inclined manner at a rewinding part constantly advances in the traveling direction, the belt may gradually slide toward a position with less resistance along with the inclination of the rewinding part to meander, or be removed. Furthermore, once a belt position or tension has been adjusted, as a slight deviation of a belt position can cause removal or meandering of a belt again, adjustment requires proficiency. As previously mentioned, employment of a narrow belt type can prevent meandering in such a way to bend vertically at the rewinding part However, as pluralities of belts are used in such a mechanism, the system becomes complicated. In order to improve those problems, there is provided a pair of inclined rollers having an engaging concave and a stopper on both sides of a belt (for example Patent Document 4). In another prior art, the use of an inclined roller in the form of a split roller is proposed (for example, Patent Document 5).
(List of Patent Documents)
    1. UM Publication No. 3-28006 (page 3, right column, line 26 to page 4, left column, line 6; FIGS. 1 and 2)    2. UM Publication No. 3-30328 (page 1, left column, lines 1-10; FIGS. 1 to 3)    3. UM Publication NO. 4-32331 (page 2, left column, line 35 to right column, line 33; FIGS. 1 and 2)    4. UM Registration No. 2507835 (page 3, left column, line 25 to right column, line 26; FIGS. 1 to 5)    5. Patent Publication No. 7-98563 (page 4, left column, line 33 to page 5, right column, line 31; FIG. 1)